


Last Christmas

by ufp13



Series: casino!verse [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Christmas party would be her last one with the LAPD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandboxes, just playing in them.

This Christmas party would be her last one with the LAPD. As of the end of the month, Sharon Raydor wouldn’t be employed in this city any longer. She wouldn’t even live in this city for much longer than that. And thus, for the first time since she had started working for Internal Affairs, she planned to enjoy herself at the party without a thought as to what people might think of her. A plan made very easy by the fact that her girlfriend would be joining her; her hot girlfriend from Vegas nobody knew about.

At the moment, though, she was sitting alone at the bar because her lover had only been able to catch a rather late plane and they had thus agreed to arrive separately, giving Sharon the chance to talk to some people in a more casual setting before she handed in her badge. Sipping a martini, she relished the stares she received tonight from various sources. Not the usual queer eye she had gotten the last few years, but appreciating, almost lusty looks. Her wearing a crimson silk dress that showed a lot more skin than she was accustomed show at such events might have something to do with that. It had even gotten her an invitation to dance from Andy Flynn. While she did enjoy the attention and the compliments that she got more or less directly, she couldn’t wait for her girlfriend to arrive. After all, she was the main reason Sharon had chosen this dress.

“Oh, wow. Do you see that?” Sharon heard a low whistle next to her and turned around to see what had caused this reaction. Upon spying the source for the guys melting, she couldn’t suppress a broad smile. In true Catherine fashion, her girlfriend had entered the room, wearing a short black number with red trimming that bordered on indecent, but still came down on the tasteful side, her hair falling over her shoulders in soft curls, the heels making her amazing legs appear even longer. And thus, just as it was her custom, she had captured the attention of almost every man in the room.

“She’s coming over. She’s coming over!”

Sharon had a difficult time not to burst out in giggles at the excitement of the slightly tipsy guys next to her, and an even more difficult time not to say “Yes, for me”. They would realise that soon enough.

Moments later, she felt a hand on her back. “Sorry, I’m late, love.”

“You’re here now,” she dismissed the apology, already knowing the plane had been delayed, and wrapped her arms around Cath’s neck, reeling her in for a kiss – one she had intended to be a bit on the short side and definitely tongue free. However, as soon as their lips touched, all her intentions went out of the window.

It was the “Hot damn!” comment coming from the other end of the bar that brought her back to her senses and made her slowly ease out of the kiss.

“Did I mention that I like the way you say hello?” Catherine’s eyes twinkled with amusement whereas Sharon felt herself blush.

Before Sharon could come up with a witty retort, the DJ started a faster song. “Wanna dance?”

“I’d love to.” Sharon got up and took Catherine’s hand, well aware that they would draw even more attention to themselves than they already had. But Sharon was beyond caring, above all insults and rumours. Life was finally good.

= End =


End file.
